powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Megaforce (RK777 version)
To read the story, clink here This version of Power Rangers Megaforce is RocketKnight777's fanfiction take on Power Rangers Megaforce that merges story aspects of it and Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Synopsis Gosei, a supernatural being who protected the Earth, now calls on five teenagers with attitude to fight to stop the invasion of the Warstar Army; but it turns out they are just the tip of the iceberg, as a mysterious entity who takes on different forms manipulates other groups to fight the Rangers. Can they save the Earth, and still manage to turn in their homework on time? Characters Rangers Allies *Gosei *Tensou *Milton Civilians *Ernie *Mr. Burley Villains *Brajira of the Messiah **Warstar Army **Toxic Mutants **Matrintis Empire Arsenal Morpher *Gosei Morpher for use with Power Cards *Robo Morpher for use with Power Cards Multi-Use Device *Power Cards Sidearms *Mega Blasters for use with Mini-Headers *Robo Blaser for use with Vulcan Header *Ultra Sword for use in Ultra Mode *Command Dagger Team Blaster and Individual Weapons Megaforce Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Sky Blaster◆◆ **Dragon Sword◆ **Phoenix Shot◆ *Land-Sea Blaster◆◆◆ **Snake Axe◆ **Tiger Claw◆ **Shark Crossbow◆ Ocean Arsenal◆ *Kraken Shield *Crab Hammer *Narwhal Drill *Pliosaur Dagger Zords Gosei Great Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Gosei Dragon Mechazord◆ *Gosei Phoenix Mechazord◆ *Gosei Snake Mechazord◆ *Gosei Tiger Mechazord◆ *Gosei Shark Mechazord◆ Gosei Grand Megazord◆❖❖ *Lion Mechazord◆ *Knight Brothers❖❖ Gosei Super Megazord◆ *Crab Mechazord *Pliosaur Mechazord *Narwhal Mechazord *Kraken Mechazord Gosei Ultimate Megazord Episodes Episodes that are Italicized have little to no difference between their original and rewritten forms. *''Ep. 1 Mega Mission'' *''Ep. 2 He Blasted Me with Science'' *Ep. 3 Miss Not-So-Perfect *Ep. 4 Going Viral *Ep. 5 Harmony and Dischord *Ep. 6 Stranger Ranger *Ep. 7 United We Stand *Ep. 8 Spark of Courage *Ep. 9 Earth's Defenders *Ep. 10 Never Surrender *Ep. 11 The Aurora Box *Ep. 12 Robo Knight *Ep. 13 A Knight's Duty *Ep. 14 Prince Takes Knight *Ep. 15 I'm Only Gonna Eat Your Heart *Ep. 16 My Babysitter's a Power Ranger *Ep. 17 Man and Machine *Ep. 18 Warstar's Revenge Squad *Ep. 19 The New Kid in Town *Ep. 20 Hot Under the Helmet *Ep. 21 Ultra Power *Ep. 22 No Go Megaforce *Ep. 23 Mother May I? *Ep. 24 Steamed Green *Ep. 25 Saving Jonas Jones *Ep. 26 Last Laugh *Ep. 27 Who's Crying Now? *Ep. 28 Escape the Void *Ep. 29 Earth's Big Finale *Ep. 30 The Weakest Ranger *Ep. 31 Brother and Sister *Ep. 32 Buredoran's Gambit *Ep. 33 Friends with the Enemy *Ep. 34 Dream Snatcher *Ep. 35 Gosei Ultimate Part 1 *Ep. 36 Gosei Ultimate Part 2 *Ep. 37 Return of the Samurai *Ep. 38 Rise of Matrintis *Ep. 39 The Human Factor *Ep. 40 Who's in Charge? *Ep. 41 Pass the Peak *Ep. 42 Keep Calm and Morph On *Ep. 43 Do You Want to Build a Robot? *Ep. 44 Staying on Track *Ep. 45 Fight for Your Life *Ep. 46 Duel with Destiny *Ep. 47 Blast from the Past *Ep. 48 Back from the Future *Ep. 49 Rico the Robot *Ep. 50 The Human Condition *Ep. 51 Double Data *Ep. 52 Heartless *Ep. 53 End Game Part 1 *Ep. 54 End Game Part 2 *Ep. 55 Fallen Angel in Disguise *Ep. 56 The Dark Knight *Ep. 57 Save Robo Knight, Save the World *Ep. 58 Rise of the Zombats *Ep. 59 This is the Way the World Ends *Ep. 60 Angel Power